criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
William Stanford Davis
William Stanford Davis (sometimes credited as Stan Davis or Bill Davis) is an American actor and comedian. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Davis portrayed convicted criminal Sam Pritchett, an inmate in the Reagan Federal Penitentiary, who appeared in the Season Ten episode "Lockdown". Filmography *Those Who Mourn (2015) as Older Man (short) *Ray Donovan (2013-2015) as Potato Pie (16 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Lockdown" (2015) TV episode - Sam Pritchett *Guns for Hire (2015) as Liquor Store Clerk *If Loving You Is Wrong (2014-2015) as Mr. Kym (2 episodes) *A Winter Rose (2014) as Stage Manager *Dirty People (2014) as Benny *L.A. Superheroes (2013) as Hal *The Big Bang Theory (2012) as Dry Cleaner *The Finder (2012) as Earl *Shameless (2012) as Conrad *Prodigy Bully (2012) as Mr. Douglas *Love, Gloria (2011) as Kenny *Pretend Time (2011) as Bathroom Attendant *Harry's Law (2011) as Kareem Anderson *The Event (2011) as The Elder *Bones (2010) as Floyd Barber *Barry Munday (2010) as Greens Keeper *Accused at 17 (2009) as Detective Gilson *Lincoln Heights (2007-2009) as Jake Wyatt (13 episodes) *Across the Hall (2009) as Custodian *Saving Grace (2009) as Partygoer *Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008) as Pastor Jonas *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2008) as Mechanic *My Happiness (2008) as Charlie Jackson (short) *Shark (2008) as Sonny Gore *Marlowe (2007) as Bartender *Hallowed Ground (2007) as Truck Driver (video) *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip (2006-2007) as Floor Manager (8 episodes) *Passions (2007) as Prison Doctor *Asylum (2007) as Sheriff Jim *The Closer (2006) as Homeless Man *My Name Is Earl (2006) as Neighbor *Desperate Housewives (2006) as William *Sons & Daughters (2006) as Cook *The Big Empty (2005) as Doctor #6 (short) *Self Medicated (2005) as Gabe *A Lot Like Love (2005) as Priest *Hollywood Division (2004) as Neighbor *NYPD Blue (2004) as Howard Jackson *LAX (2004) as Engineer Dietrich *Revenge (2004) as Jimbo (short) *The Spirithunter (2004) as Gabe *The Shield (2004) as Deon *The Guardian (2004) as Brian *Subway Cafe (2004) as Jerome Mayfield *Angel (2004) as Security Guard *Clean (2004) as Foster *Killing Christian (2003) as Dr. Fields (short) *American Dreams (2003) as Joe *Cold Case (2003) as DeAnte Rollins, 2003 *Strong Medicine (2003) as Doug *The District (2003) as Mr. Gillis *Touched by an Angel (2003) as Doug *Robbery Homicide Division (2002) as Security Guard Ellis *Bulldog (2002) as Leon *The Movement (2002) as Silas *James Dean (2001) as Train Conductor *The Red Boot Diaries (2001) as Leon (short, credited as Stan Davis) *Bette (2000) as Customer *The Prophecy 3: The Ascent (2000) as Portly Coroner (video, credited as Stan Davis) *Ragdoll (1999) as Pere (credited as Bill Davis) *Ally McBeal (1999) as Jim (3 episodes) *Time of Your Life (1999) as Pawn Shop Owner (2 episodes) *Sister, Sister (1999) as Rev. Tatum *The Practice (1999) as Clarence Barnett *The Secret Diary of Desmond Pfeiffer (1998) as Lincoln Impersonator *Visions of Darkness (1998) as FBI Director (credited as Stan Davis) *City of Angels (1998) as Construction Foreman (credited as Stan Davis) *Primary Colors (1998) as Jack Mandela Washington (credited as Stan Davis) *Damn Whitey (1997) as George (short, credited as Stan Davis) *Running Time (1997) as Buzz (credited as Stan Davis) *The Bold and the Beautiful (1995) as Custodian 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs